Nuevas Gemas
by Luis1DM
Summary: Las Crystal Gems sobrevivieron al choque de la Gem Warship, junto a Lapis y Peridot... Jaspe se volvio a su estado dentro-gema y está encerrada, pero ¿que pasa con Peridot?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personaje, detalles, escenarios, etc. es propiedad de Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network.

Capítulo 1: Estrellándose

Amatista mantenía a Peridot contra el piso de la nave con la ayuda de su látigo, mientras Perla (observada por Steven) trataba de regresarlos a la Tierra.

-¡Basta, no saben lo que están haciendo!- exclamó Peridot, haciendo que su captora la sofocara un poco con su látigo.

Un minuto después, una Garnet maltrecha entró en el Cuarto de Control, causando alegría y conmoción en sus amigos, pero no había tiempo para eso:

-¡Rápido! Tenemos que salir de aquí, la nave va a estrellarse- gritó.

-¿Pero qué hay de Lapis?- preguntó Steven preocupado por su amiga.

-¡No tenemos tiempo!

A pesar de lo que quería el chico, ella tenía que penar en el equipo y no en sus deseos personales. Sin mencionar que les quedaba poco tiempo para pensar como salvarse del choque.

-Se lo prometí...- reclamó él.

-No-dijo cortante Garnet.

Steven no sabía que hacer. Miró a través de la ventana como cada vez se iban acercando más al planeta. Algo de fuego estaba saliendo de la nave por la fricción y la rapidez que estaba sufriendo en estos instantes. No quería dejar a Lapis, no sabía si sobreviviría. Pero Garnet no lo dejaba ir a rescatarla de su celda. Recordó fugazmente su encuentro con ella...

 _Steven corría detrás de Rubí por los pasillos de la nave, todo era tan moderno... y verde. Habían aparatos de todo tipo, sin mencionar las celdas de última tecnología. Comenzó a preguntarse por qué las otras gemas usaban estos milagros avanzados para lastimar a la gente y capturar planetas. Pasaron cerca de un pasillo en el que él distinguió una figura familiar. Se desvió de su búsqueda de Zafiro y se acercó a ella._

 _-Lapis...- la llamó._

 _Al descubrir quien era, volteó asustada y bajó la cabeza. Su amigo comenzó a acercarse para liberarla igual que a Rubí (quien caminaba frenéticamente en círculos)._

 _-¡Para! No empeores las cosas, si nos portamos bien tal vez nos tengan clemencia..._

 _Se veía tan asustada y débil, su cabello estaba revuelto y sus ojos casi se salían de sus órbitas._

 _-Tranquila, yo puedo ayudarte- insistió Steven._

 _-¡No! Cuando lleguemos al Planeta Madre decidirán que hacer con nosotros... No podemos luchar contra ellas._

 _-¡Pero golpearon a Garnet! ¡Golpearon a mis amigas! ¡Y también golpearon mi cara!_

 _-Es por eso que no podemos enfrentarlas..._

 _Iba a seguir discutiendo pero Rubí estaba fuera de sí._

 _-¡Tengo que encontrar a Zafiro!- gritó antes de irse corriendo._

 _-Espérame- le exclamó a Rubí. Volvió a dirigir su atención a su amiga- Volveré por ti. Lo prometo_

 _Luego siguió su búsqueda de Zafiro..._

-Se lo prometí...-murmuró Steven

-¿Qué?-preguntó Garnet que no lo había oído.

-Dije que SE LO PROMETÍ.

Posteriormente salió de la habitación y se puso a buscar a Lapislázuli por la nave. Trató de recordar donde era... Giró en el pasillo de su derecha. Hubo un temblor leve en la nave: no quedaba tiempo. Siguió andando por el pasillo y encontró a Lapis llorando con la cabeza baja en su celda. Sus hombros se sacudían levemente a causa del llanto.

-¡Lapis!

-¿Steven?- levantó su cabeza. No podía creerlo, regresó... por ella, a pesar de arriesgar su propia vida. Lo hizo... para salvarla.-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Te lo prometí, pero no hay tiempo para explicaciones-sentenció él abriendo una "puerta" para su amiga. Pasó bajo su brazo y sin previo aviso se lanzó hacia el mitad-humano.

-Creí... que iba a morir aquí en esta ce-celda. Gra-gracias por volver por mi, Ste-ven. Yo... pensé... que nadie vendría... por mi- decía todo esto mientra sollozaba en su hombro- O que si no, Jaspe... nos... llevaría al Pla-planeta Madre...

-No tienes de que preocuparte, oviamente tenía que volver por ti. Y Jaspe ya no es un problema, al igual que Peridot. Amatista, Garnet y Perla están en el Cuarto de Control. ¡Vamos!

La ayudó a levantarse y, sujetándola, se dirigieron hacia sus amigas. Estaban por un pasillo cuando el techo comenzó a caerse. Steven chequeó en un panel puesto en la pared que la nave ya no tenía dedo anular, y la palma se caía a pedazos.

-A esta nave no le queda mucho tiem-se interrumpió por un escombro que cayó sobre ellos. El chico lo detuvo sacando su escudo rosa.

-Bien hecho...-comentó Lapis después del shock.

-Gracias-sonrió Steven-Tenemos que seguir.

Ya faltaba poco cuando hubo un temblor FUERTE, que hizo que los dos cayeran al suelo.

-¡Vamos!-la animó ayudándola a pararse.

Vio la puerta del cuarto donde Garnet corrió hacia él y lo abrazó.

-Steven...

Antes de que ella se enojara, la cogió a ella y a Lapis de la mano y las llavó junto a Amatista, Perla y Peridot. La reacción de la gema azul al ver a su antigua aliada fue indescriptible, entre confusión y miedo.

-La nave se estrellará en 9 segundos-anunció Perla.

Sin perder tiempo ordenó a las chicas acercarse...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares, objetos, etc. pertenecen a Rebecca Sugar y a Cartoon Network.**

Capítulo 2: La Batalla 

León caminaba por la playa donde se alzaba el Templo. Habían escombros verdes cristalinos despidiendo un fuego verde por todas partes, pero no había rastro de las personas que buscaba. Se acercó a un montón de chatarra en el que había una ligera luz rosa.

Rugió y bajo todo eso, una burbuja rosa protectora cubría a 5 gemas y 1 semi-humano, que había invocado eso que los salvó.

-Eso estuvo bien- comentó Garnet.

-Gracias… Oh Dios, NO PUEDO CREER QUE FUERAS UNA FUSIÓN TODO EL TIEMPO-exclamó Steven.

-¿Conociste a Rubí y Zafiro? ¡No! Garnet, tu plan...- dijo Perla.

-¿Plan?

-Íbamos a presentártelas en tu cumpleaños- respondió sin inmutarse la fusión.

-Aún pueden hacerlo, fingiré que no las conozco- propuso Steven sonriendo.

Un gemido salió de debajo de un montón de chatarra y posteriormente, una mano golpeó el aire, revelando a una maltrecha Jaspe.

-T-tu solo me venciste porque eras una fusión- gruñó con la furia en sus ojos.- Si tuviera alguien con quien fusionarme...

Observó sus opciones: ninguna de las Crystal Gems se fusionaría con ella; Lapislázuli era muy débil y además no lo iba a hacer después de que la hayan encerrado… Peridot estaba… ¡PERIDOT!

-Je je je- rio para ella misma, causando que todas se pusieran en posición de ataque, listas para sacar sus armas en cualquier momento.

Peridot, que yacía en el piso con el látigo de Amatista, se hizo una idea de lo que la gema malvada planeaba y sonrió. Jaspe comenzó a retroceder y sacó una cajita pequeña de su gema. Las Crystal Gems instintivamente sacaron sus armas, mientras Steven y Lapislázuli se quedaron tiesos. De la caja extrajo un extraño artefacto. Parecía una estrella ninja arrojadiza, pero con un líquido amarillo contenido dentro en el centro.

Todos la miraron extrañados, y se lo lanzó, no a ninguna de sus atacantes, sino a Steven. Todo pareció pasar en cámara lenta. El artefacto cortó el aire mientras se acercaba al chico. Pero en el último instante una gema azul se interpuso. Garnet arremetió contra Jaspe, quien invocó su casco y le hizo frente a ella. Amatista tambien corrió hacia su enemiga mientras cogía su látigo. Perla estaba en shock y no pudo moverse.

-¡Lapis!- gritó Steven cogiéndola en sus brazos. La gema azul había cerrado sus ojos, pero no se retiraba a su gema para recuperarse...

Para la gema del Planeta Madre era una batalla ganada. Garnet ya había perdido mucha energía al pelear anteriormente con ella. Y la "diminuta bocona" no presentaba algún peligro. Arrojó la caja que contenía el arma que dejó inconsciente a la gema azul lejos de todos. La fusión intentó darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero Jaspe la esquivó y le dio con su casco. Se preparó para dar otro golpe, pero Amatista enrolló su látigo en su cara y lo impidió.

-¡Suéltame!- dijo ella jalando el arma de su atacante, pero ella no la soltaba. Agarró la cuerda del látigo y la jaló con fuerza hacia adelante causando que la gema púrpura cayera al piso.

Garnet no perdió tiempo, le dio un gancho en el mentón a Jaspe, quien bajó la guardia. La fusión aprovechó para propinarle otro golpe. Su adversaria se paró y le dio una patada -¡No ganarás!-le dijo la líder dándole dos golpes con sus guantes en el pecho.

Esta respondió con un golpe que Garnet esquivó. Pero de repente, Jaspe le dio con la punta de sus botas en la espalda. Logró darle varios puñetes, hasta que la fusión rodó en el piso y golpeó a su enemiga en plena mándibula.

-No dejare que dañes a este planeta, ni a mi equipo.-proclamó Garnet.

-Veremos-dijo Jaspe, dándole un golpe directo en la cara para luego noquearla con su casco-martillo.

Perla no podía moverse, ni sabía qué hacer. Estaba estancada. Garnet: derrotada; Amatista: derrotada; Steven: asustado; Lapis: inconsciente. Definitivamente no era el mejor día para las Crystal Gems.

-Esas estrellas arrojadizas,… ¿qué son?-se preguntó a si misma mientras observaba la cajita que la gema maligna había arrojado. Había caído justo a sus pies.

"Steven…-pensó- Rose, ca-casi te fallo. No. Te he fallado."

Cayó de rodillas.

-¡Ahora te toca a ti!-dijo Jaspe mientras caminaba lentamente hacia Steven.

Él estaba arrodillado en la arena con Lapis apoyada en su pecho, examinando sus heridas. Tenía moretones y raspones en la cara y brazos. Y su pelo estaba sucio y revuelto. No mostraba signos de vida, pero Steven no podía estar seguro, es decir: las gemas no respiraban. Todo era incierto.

Observó a la guerrera del Planeta Madre acercarse a ambos. No podía luchar contra ella. Lo único que hizo fue abrazar más fuerte a su amiga. Bajó la mirada para ver la estrella, que estaba semi-enterrada en la arena, la cual Jaspe había lanzado a la gema azul.

-El más nuevo invento de mi colega, Peridot-aclaró ella.

-¿Está… muerta, Lapis?-las lágrimas se asomaron a su cara.

Su enemiga se carcajeó sin parar.

-Claro que no. ¡Idiota! Solo está,… ¿cómo se dice? Desmayada.-hizo una pausa- Naturalmente, tu no correrás esa suerte.

Jaspe le propinó una buena patada en el estómago que lo tiró algunos metros en la arena.

-Eres basura…-dijo despectiva antes de comenzar a golpearlo. Lo pateó y le lanzó puñetazos en todas partes: la cara, la panza, el brazo, las piernas, el hombro…

-Estamos perdidos…-resopló Amatista, que estaba tendida en la arena, antes de desmayarse.

-Siglos de batallas reducidos a esto…-dijo Jaspe dándole otra patada en el brazo.

Se detuvo.

-Mejor paro, te necesitaré entera para llevarte ante Diamante Amarillo-dijo antes de darle una última patada en la cara. Steven gimió, mientras quedó tendido en la tierra.

-Veamos si tu amiguita puede entretenerme una poco más…-lo provocó su atacante, para luego dar un salto hacia Lapis. Se preparó para darle un martillazo con su casco recién invocado.

"Perfecto, Rose está derrotada, la fusión acabada, la otra inconsciente, la larguirucha quién sabe dónde, y en cuanto Lapislázuli…"pensó.

Arremetió contra ella, pero un escudo rosa detuvo su ataque.

-¡NO LA TOQUES!

-¡Como te atreves, Rose!- -se cortó en seco al ver lo que tenía al frente suyo:

Steven estaba maltrecho, heridas en todo el cuerpo; y su ojo morado que ella misma le había dejado todavía no le permitía abrir del todo su ojo. Su ropa estaba hecha jirones: a su jean le faltaba la mitad de una pierna, su camiseta terminaba en puntas descocidas.

Pero aún estaba de pie. Recuperó su escudo y corrió hacia ella.

-¡Mi nombre es Steven!-gritó.

-¡León!-su fiel compañero abrió un portal y se teletransportó para atacar junto a su dueño. El chico sacó su espada de la frente del animal.

-Así que vienes por más…-dijo complacida Jaspe.

Dio un golpe directo a la cara de Steven, pero el levantó su escudo. Dio un martillazo su estómago, pero él lo bloqueó.

Dio otro, pero lo bloqueó. Se deslizaron en círculos y siguieron luchando. Ella dio otro martillazo, pero Steven seguía sin soltar su escudo. La gema furiosa pateo al escudo muy fuerte, causando que el chico saliera volando. Aterrizó cerca a los restos de la nave. Decidió esconderse en el dedo pulgar de la nave, en los pasillos, solo tenía que... ¿su espada? ¡Su espada!

-¡No!-gruñó. Buscó su espada con la mirada, pero vio a Jaspe bucandolo así que corrió dentro del pulgar, que estaba cerquísimo a él. Guardó su escudo y siguió por los pasillos verdes, se detuvo en una esquina. Examinó sus heridas: su brazo izquierdo estaba palpitando, su brazo derecho estaba cubierto de moretones y raspones; y sus piernas estaban igual, solo que la derecha tenía una gran rajadura que le ardía. Así no podría ganar.

-¡Rayos!-susurró. Él sabía que tenía que salir en algún momento así que invocó su escudo y salió de la nave.

Jaspe lo notó con la mirada.

-Al fin sales eh-dijo sonriendo.

Steven decidió luchar. Se puso en posición de ataque, únicamente armado con su escudo. Volvió a empezar la batalla. Jaspe daba con todo pero aún así su enemigo no soltaba el escudo. Se le puso la vista borrosa por el sobre-esfuerzo... Pero observó a Garnet, Amatista y Lapis, heridas; y su fuerza volvió. Su gema brilló y creó una onda con el escudo que empujó a su contrincante.

Furiosa, regresó con todo, atacando rápidamente por todos lados. Steven intentó no inmutarse, pero finalmente logró que soltara su escudo. Todo estaba perdido, él no podía.

Pero vio algo que le pareció su última oportunidad...

Jaspe le dio otra patada en el pecho que lo empujó cerca al pulgar, pero no al lado derecho como antes, sino al lado izquierdo, donde un objeto rosa centelleaba. Para ella todo estaba ganado.

-Jaja- se regocijó.- Ahora tu… ¡AAAH!

León saltó, atravesó el aire y le dio dos zarpazos con sus garras por atrás.

Steven aprovechó y, con la mirada baja, enterró su espada roda en el pecho de su enemiga...

Hubo un flash y una pequeña gema dorada triangular cayó en la arena.

-Je je, lo hice...-dijo antes de caer en la arena.

_  
 **Jaja. Perdón por la tardanza, enserio. He estado muy ocupado últimamente pero trataré de avanzar más seguido, espero que les haya gustado. Bye!**


End file.
